


Melted Ice

by TBDawnWMPC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBDawnWMPC/pseuds/TBDawnWMPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Fem!Loki, future Romance w/ Thor, possible blood and glory, mind confusing</p><p>After Loki did a huge destruction in New York City and was locked up in the cell in Asgard, Odin, the Allfather decided his judgement:<br/>Cast out to Midgard, like he did to his eldest son, Thor before.<br/>Though he told Loki that he… She must use her real form during the stay in Midgard. Loki was glad he made that decision. She can stay away from the troubles. Or was it? She couldn’t imagine another trouble is following her in Midgard, even with her intelligent mind.<br/>Everything didn’t go to plan.<br/>It wall went astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Thor, nor Avengers. All belongs to Marvel. This is only a fan fiction.  
> My work(s) is (are) inspired by different fan fictions and my mind.

Loki is standing on the platform of the Bifrost, wearing his dark green robe, black leather pants with green patterns and a black boots, chained up, being held by guards who are mentally cheering that finally the God of Mischief will leave. Chaos will not linger in the land of Asgard anymore. Then there is Odin, holding his spear Gungnir. Beside him is his wife Frigga, shedding tears. She could not bear to watch her other son being cast out like the last time her elder son did. However, it’s the best for them, to learn by experience. The eldest son, Thor,  has learned his lesson, and now is the time for the younger one, Loki to learn.

“Guards, leave.” He commanded. After they left, he turned to Loki with a stern look. “Loki Odinson-“

“Is Laufeyson, _Odin_.” He said the last word full of hatred, yet the Allfather didn’t mind.

“You should know what crimes you have done, and you should know what am I going to do to you.”

“Of course. Only an idiot wouldn’t know what happen next.” He said with sarcasm. He thought why people always say something nonsense before going to the main point. Although he admits he would do that. Making someone impatient and mad is an entertaining for him. He is the God of Mischief after all.

“However, there are several rules you must follow when you are in Midgard.”

 _Oh great._ Loki thought. _Good to know that I won’t have any freedom during my stay in Midgard._

“You will not be able to use any power in Midgard. You will live as a mortal. You must find a purpose to live. You must find back your own self. You must prove to be worthy. And,” he paused, and glanced at his wife, gesturing her to continue his words. She took a deep breath, before looking at Loki, eyes full of tears. “You need to be in your real form.”

Loki froze. He didn’t see it coming. “Which one?” He asked.

Odin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Which form. A Frost Giant? Or…

“A _woman_?” With the last word, he glared at his “parents”.

Odin tightens his jaw when he knew that Loki knew his… Her real form. What first came to mind is that his wife told him without him knowing. “Frigga-

“Oh, no. Don’t blame her. It doesn’t have anything to do with her.” Loki interrupted. “I figured out myself, the day after I discovered I’m a Frost Giant. That day, I tried to change into my Frost Giant form, the form of a _monster_. Guess what? Besides my skin became blue with marks of lines, and my forest green eyes turned into crimson red, my body changed too. I became a woman. No. I _changed back into a woman_!”

Now, Odin’s eyes were full of guilt. When he opened his mouth to explain, Loki hushed him.

“Don’t even bother to say. I do not know the reason why, and I do not intend to know. I’m pretty sure that you have a _great_ reason behind, isn’t it? Oh, and you did mention that I must change right? Before, I am the one who must seek out the truth, even by being nasty. In the end I hurt myself and even others. So, if I don’t know the truth, then no one will be hurt. Am I right? Just leave your words aside.”

Knife-like words stabbed into Odin and Frigga’s heart. Loki wasn’t suppose so find out. They were suppose to tell her who she is, when she is ready. It seems everything is too late. All have done cannot be reversed. They can only hope that she will change. Odin sighed. He almost blames everything on him, for not being the perfect father of Loki, making the wrong decisions for “him”, let “him” think that he favored Thor more than “him”, letting “him” walk on the wrong path, and hating his own son with his actions.

“Do you have any last words?”

Loki bit “his” lips. There is. There is something “he” wanted to say, deep down inside. “He” couldn’t. “He” is now the villain after all. It isn’t right for a villain to say something…

With _love_.

So he shook his head.

“Well then.” He started his speech. “You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!”

 _Just like the words he said to Thor._ Loki thought.

“Loki Odinson betrayed your king, your queen, your brother… Your family. You betrayed your own kingdom! Though your arrogance and stupidity, you’ve opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms. You are unworthy of your title. You’re unworthy… Or the love ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power!” Loki started to feel powerless. Her power is being taken away. Swirls of green mist came out of her body, and faded away towards the sky. As her powers are losing, her body started to change. She is transforming back to herself.

“In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!” With a roar, Loki was pulled down. Before she was out of their sight, she used all of her might to yell.

“I am never an Odinson! I am never your _son_!”

_No, it isn’t what I want to say._

When Loki is nowhere to be seen, and everything in the Bifrost had calmed, Odin mumbled to his wife. “I hope I made the right decision this time. I do not want him to lose control again, because of me.”

“Give faith.” Frigga replied. “I believe in him. Heimdall will watch him… _Her._ ”

\------ 

 _Thump!_ Her whole body is in pain. She landed on something solid on her back, like metal hard. The sky is so blue, with puffy clouds floating. She wondered if Thor felt the same when he landed. Is it peaceful? Painful? She doesn’t know. Or, she doesn’t bother to know.

She could smell it. She could feel it. Her blood is forming a puddle around her. How great it is, dying in her own little pool of blood. Wait, isn’t she a god? No, her powers were taken out by Odin himself, remember? Now she will die like a pathetic mortal. When someone finds her, they will see her as a poor lady, died with no reason. If someone finds her.

_Now I’m dying. I doubt Thor is dying when he came here in Midgard. I should have known Odin is trying to kill me. Yes, he must have planned to kill me by cast me out from Asgard. Now he has gained his wish… If I die. Ah, the familiar smell of my blood. Haven’t smelled these lovelies since I’m putted into the cell. But wait a minute, what’s the look of Odin and Frigga during the whole ceremony? Worry? Love? Care? It doesn’t matter, for I am dying here! Besides, who would care for the monster who parents will tell to their children in bedtime stories? None! For I am Loki, whose whim brought Asgard crashing down. I am Loki, whose tongue was an anvil where the sharpest lies were forged. I am Loki, and I have things to say that you must know that lies beneath the lies. I am Loki, whom you must not trust!_

“Who’s there?” She heard someone called.

_Ah, now someone found me._

“Hello?” It’s clear, that it’s a man’s voice.

_Hmm?_

The footsteps got closer. She can tell, there’s only one. Although something is troubling her. The steps are too familiar. The person’s scent is too familiar. His aura is too familiar!

_Please don’t be him!_

“Oh damn! Ms., are you okay?” He ran towards her, kneeled down and examined her.

_No, I’m not don’t you see? After you came, everything got worst! Why did it have you be you! Why did I land here! Curse you, Odin!_

The man’s Anthony Edward Stark, or Tony Stark as people calls him. He is Iron Man.

He is her… “His” enemy.

“You need to patch up.” He carried her into his arms, and took her inside the building. He laid her on the couch, thinking whether to call Pepper Potts for help, help her himself or call the ambulance.

“Tony! Why is a woman here?”

The answer came by itself.

“Pepper! Get the first aid kit here and help me patch up the lady! She is bleeding like a fountain!” Loki could hear the woman squeaked in panic and high heels tapping really fast. She is getting help, but she doesn’t want to. Or did she?

“You’ll be fine in no time.”

_No, I don’t want to be fine._

“How could someone beautiful like you deserve this?”

_No, you’re wrong. I deserve it. What you see is only a monster in disguise. The monster who tried to kill you, the Avengers, Midgard. Just leave me be!_

Pepper came back with the first aid kit in her hands and placed it on a nearby table. She prepared alcohol and bandages while Tony held Loki up. Loki felt her head got lighter. She’s exhausted. She wanted to sleep. She didn’t care if she is getting help or not anymore. She just wanted to sleep.

She fell asleep in Tony’s arms.

It made Pepper and Tony’s job a lot more easier. Tony turned his head around while Pepper is removing Loki’s clothes, applying alcohol and wrapped bandages around her injured body. When she was finished, Tony took her to the guest room, hopefully she’ll get up soon and get better. She will be also answering a lot of questions when she gets up. To them, she came from nowhere, after all.


End file.
